Drawing Up a Romance
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: Sonny has a project due for Ms. Bitterman's class in an hour. Luckily Chad has the perfect inspiration to help her finish it. For xxAinLinstenin's Contest


Author's Note: I wrote this for xxAintListenin's contest. It just had to be about hugs, so I tried my best... It kind of turned out weird. This takes place before Sonny and Chad are dating. I miss writing extremely jerky Chad, so I wanted to relive those days by writing something before those crazy love birds got together. Anyway, please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny With a Chance_ related.

* * *

"So then if I put a line here and here and then a circle here," Sonny mumbled to herself absentmindedly as she drew fine lines on a piece of white printer paper she had laid out for herself. "And then add a dash or two here…it should look like—"

Abruptly, she was cut off by an unwelcome voice.

"Like a blob," Chad's voice infiltrated Sonny's thought process, causing everything to come to a complete halt. "It looks like a blob with a tumor."

"Chad, as much as I _don't_ want your opinion," Sonny glared back at him. "I have to finish this project before Ms. Bitterman's class, so if you don't mind." Sonny turned back to her drawing and continued to sketch the image on the paper.

Chad pondered his options for a moment, before pulling up a chair right next to her and sitting down, so that his face was nearly pressed against hers. She pretended that she didn't notice his close contact, but the proximity his face was to hers was driving her mad with irritation.

"Chad," she finally gave in.

"Yes?" He asked, purposely inching closer to her, doing his best to annoy to the fullest potential.

"Back off or I'm going to make you back off." She raised her sharpened, but yet, dull pencil above his hand and mocked a threat. "Don't push me."

"Ooo, I'm scared, Munroe." He mocked, leaning back into his seat. "Really, you've got me terrified." He rolled his eyes.

"Chad, if you're not going to help, then please leave."

"Oh, fine." He reached over and grabbed the paper from her. "What are you drawing that is _so_ important?"

She sighed, resigning to the fact that he wasn't going to leave so easily. "I need to draw a visual timeline of events for the play _Romeo and Juliet_, and I rather not draw the – um—one scene in all its proper detail… So I'm drawing an intimate hug, instead of, you know…"

He turned to her, feigning an aura of innocence. "What scene, Sonny? I thought they were perfectly innocence teenagers in that play. Are you trying to tell me that they're not?" A mischievous twinkle danced in his eye.

She lifted the pencil she had been threatening him with and poked him hard with it in the arm; she smirked as he recoiled. He was clearly wincing from the poke of the tip of the pencil.

"Ow," he complained. "Sonny, now that was immature. I was just trying to learn some valuable information, and you're getting all hostile."

"_Right_," Sonny began sarcastically. "I'm the immature one in this relationship. Because a guy who sleeps in a racecar bed with a stuffed giraffe is about as mature as they come; makes _perfect_ sense."

"Hey," he started to defend himself, but she swiftly cut him off.

"Chad, _leave_," she commanded. "I only have an hour, and I need to finish this or Tawni will have my head on a platter. So if you don't mind."

She grabbed her paper back from Chad and continued to attempt to draw the picture of Romeo and Juliet "doing the dirty" in the nicest way possible. There was no way she was going to draw something that would scar small children. And so she was drawing the tragic lovers hugging as to represent the love making without going into too much detail.

"Sonny," Chad interrupted her thoughts.

"What, Chad?" She replied harshly, slamming her pencil down on the table. She was hoping that he would have taken the hint by now and left her, but apparently this boy was _slow._

He flinched, protecting his arm. "Hey, calm down, Munroe. Your diva side is showing."

She glared at him, hoping to the heavens that a miracle would occur and he would spontaneous combust.

He laughed at her glare and continued with what he was saying. "I was just going to say that it doesn't really look like they're doing what they're supposed to be doing that picture. Frankly, your drawing looks like two cheetahs fighting over a bagel in the Amazon."

"Really?" Sonny's expression collapsed quickly into one of confusion, as she turned the picture around in her hands in an attempt to see what Chad saw.

He laughed, "Nah. But it looks terrible."

Her expression hastily transformed from confused to bland and annoyed.

"Are you done?" She asked, gathering up her materials. She was going to take her supplies back to her dressing room and finish things there. Since Chad was obviously bent on driving her nuts.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm stopping her. "Don't go anywhere. I know how I can help you with this little hug drawing problem."

He stood up from his seat and opened his arms wide for her. He gestured with his hands and smiled.

"The best way to know how to draw something is having experience doing it. And if you want to draw a hug, then I think you should have the experience of a hug."

She glared at him once more, giving him no verbal response.

"Come on," he urged, reaching out his arms towards her.

Sonny blushed, a grin playing on her lips. She stood up from her chair and proceeded over towards Chad, preparing herself to hug him. She felt strange as she went in for the hug, but he _was _right. If she had a recent hugging experience, then perhaps she could draw the picture better.

She was just about to wrap her arms around him, when he suddenly pulled back.

"But you must realize that hugs from Chad Dylan Cooper come with a price." He took another step backward. "And, if you recall, one hug from the greatest actor of his generation is equal to the price of one box of Blossom Scout cookies."

Sonny was shocked and appalled. "Really, Chad, _really_?"

He nodded. "Really."

She huffed out a breath of air angrily. "I can't believe I actually thought for a second that you were going to help me. Apparently I have too much faith in you or something because I don't know what possessed to me to think that you were trying to do something nice."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing in reply.

Sighing, Sonny fell back into her chair. Her eyes looked over the timeline she still needed to finish, else she feel the wrath of Tawni.

"Please leave, Chad." Sonny gazed up at him from the chair.

"Fine," he pushed his chair in. "If you don't want the great Chad Dylan Cooper's help, then I will leave you. I have more important things to attend to anyway."

With that he left her alone.

* * *

Sonny carried her now finished timeline to her dressing room to add the final touches. As soon as she turned the corner in the hallway she noticed something white taped up on her and Tawni's dressing room door.

Picking up the pace of her walk, she moved over to the door and looked at the paper taped to the door.

It was a drawing.

Not just any drawing, it was a realistic and fantastically drawn drawing of Romeo and Juliet romantically hugging. Though Romeo and Juliet didn't _exactly _look like the Romeo and Juliet Sonny had pictured in her mind. She could have almost sworn that Juliet looked like her…and Romeo incredibly similar to –

"Sonny," Chad cut into her thoughts for about the twelfth time that day.

She spun around to meet his gaze.

"I thought about what you said and," he opened his arms for a hug, smiling his famously charming smile. "I would like to give that hug a try."

"Aw, Chad," she said with a smile, feeling the winds of change blowing through the hallway.

She set down her project. There was a pink blush on her cheeks, as she proceeded over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze, making him tense up for a second before relaxing.

After a moment or two of peace, Sonny began to feel something worming into her back pocket; the pocket where she kept her lunch money.

"Hey!" She yelped and retreated backwards away from him. She gasped when she noticed the wad of money in his hand.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She lunged towards him, but he took a step back, flipping through the dollar bills in his hand. "Give me my lunch money back, you jerk!"

"Hey, I told you that a hug from Chad Dylan Cooper comes with a price. And that price is two dollars," he pulled two dollar bills from the pile. "But since you also yelled at me and poked me with a pencil, I'm taking an extra dollar in damages."

He handed her back the money, minus three dollars.

"It was nice doing business with you." He smirked in his charming manner and left her dumbfounded in the hallway.

She growled at his fleeting form before running over to the door and ripped the drawing down. There was something strange though about the weight of the drawing that caught her attention. Flipping the drawing over she saw three, mint condition dollar bills taped to the back along with a written message.

_To My Biggest Fan,_

_Here's the three dollars I'm about to take/already took. You didn't actually think I'd charge you, right? That one was on the house. I just hope that hug was inspirational enough for you. _

_TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

She smiled to herself, forgiving him for the second time that day.

Wasn't it obvious that every hug they shared was inspirational enough for a thousand pictures?

* * *

Author's Note: Cheesy end, right? Yeah, I'm back to my old, cheesy ways. Originally I was going to end with him stealing the money, but then I thought that was almost _too_ mean. And so I added the little part at the end. I hope it was enjoyable. :)


End file.
